Fly! True☆Wings Pretty Cure
is the first fan series created by Ōzora Hinata. The main themes for this season are the sky, dreams, wishes and finding your wings. Story Plot Episodes / Episodes}} Characters Pretty Cures Main Cures * - The main protagonist, Hinata is fearless and has a passion of writing her own stories. She wishes to be a famous author when she grows up. Her mother owns a book shop named "Once Upon a Dream" where she often runs with her. She is positive and wants to make everyone happy. Her alter ego is |キュアエントランス}}, the Wings of Dreams and her theme color is yellow with her sub color being pink. * - Raki is a bright and energetic girl who is very optimistic. She has incredible luck, for which she can come first in a lottery for example. She is passionate about designing and wishes to be a fashion designer and make her own dresses for her own brand. Despite on her energetic happiness, sometimes she is bad at academics and always gets late or sleepy during classes. Her alter ego is |キュアコンセプション}}, the Wings of Passion and her theme color is red with her sub color being purple. OC Cures *'Kiriya Chiyu' ( - An OC that is made by Shiratori Makoto. The 2nd protagonist of the series. Chiyu is a student council secretary who is a childhood friend of Hinata. She is calm, serious but loyal, caring and energetic and has a dream of being a doctor because she likes the feeling of healing someone due to her serene angel. She became headstrong that has sense of justice. Her alter ego is ( the Wings of Peace 'and her theme color is ' with her sub color being . *' ' ~☆~ - An OC created by Hiramitsu Hinata. Kotone is an overall friendly and cheerful girl. She loves singing for everyone even if she doesn't believe in herself. She also likes drawing and gets excited over singing and drawing. She is energetic, sweet, kind, and friendly, and is supportive of her friends, mainly Hinata. She is Hinata's childhood friend but when Hinata moved she didn't remember her, which causes great depression to her, but Kotone remains cheerful about the situation. Her dream is to become an idol with Hinata. When she discovers what she truly wants to do with her life and finds a strong sense of happiness she becomes |キュアプリズム}} the Wings of Believing and her theme color is Yellow with her sub theme color being white and rainbow. *'Suga Botan' ( - An OC that is created by Izieme Ipala. Botan is a shy, peaceful girl who enjoys baking and gardening. She is usually calm and never angry which unsettling towards others. She is a part of the gardening club and would sometimes talk to the flowers. She is also great friends with Hinata and they both enjoy gardening together. Her alter ego is ( the Wings of Hope and her theme color is with her sub theme color being . *'Haraneku Akemi' ( - An OC that is created by Aihana Akari. Akemi is a cute, yet clumsy, idol who is the best friend of Kotone. She really loves sweets, singing, dancing, and video gaming. She is also training to becoming an idol just like Kotone. Her alter ego is (( ) the Wings of Prayer and her theme color is with her sub being . Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fly! True☆Wings Pretty Cure Category:Sky Themed Series Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:Wishes Themed Series